


Seven step program

by sl0ff



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Car Sex, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sl0ff/pseuds/sl0ff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven chapters each looking into a step in John and Sherlock’s physical and mental relationship. Set after the blind banker. Chapters will range from 500+ words to 2000+. Open for plot suggestions. Big thank-you to sherlockjohn3 who fixed my stupid mistakes <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven step program

The first time John and Sherlock had kissed was after a case involving two dead women, several expensive porcelain figures and a misplaced gun in a children’s play park. After hurrying Mrs Hudson from the room (the dear woman had wanted to congratulate the two of them on their achievement but it seemed Sherlock was having none of that, regardless of the tray of tea and biscuits she had kindly laid out for them) Sherlock had promptly turned to John, pinning him against the sofa and proceeded to ravaged the older man’s mouth with such unforeseen vigour John could honestly say it was the first time in his life his knee’s had felt weak from such activities, regardless of the fact they were both laying down. 

The following day Sherlock said very little about the incident. Whenever John would try and bring it up in conversation Sherlock would snort, scoff, or make some other dismissive noise to cut it off. It was only when john managed to lock Sherlock in the man’s bed room that Sherlock finally decided to talk and even then it was little more than a few curt words. 

“I kissed you because I wanted to John. I know you find me attractive, I’ve seen the way your eyes dilate when I’m speaking. I wanted to see how it would feel” 

So it was all just an experiment? John couldn’t say he was surprised. It hadn’t taken him long to understand that Sherlock’s social skills weren’t quite working on the same wave length as the rest of the general public. But still. He couldn’t help but admit it had hurt a little to be treated in such a way; to have his emotions toyed with ‘just because’. 

“Well I hope you got the data you wanted” he turned on the spot and unlocked the door, chucking the key back over his shoulder and hearing it land with a faint thud against the carpet while he grabbed his coat and left to go for a long walk to clear his head. 

After a few pints at the pub and something to eat john had calmed himself enough to think about returning to the flat, his anger subdued to a dull throbbing sensation that hummed away at the back of his mind. 

When he returned sometime later, he had found Sherlock seated on the sofa with his violin in one hand, plucking out a few chords with the other. He didn’t look up when John stepped into the room, though he shifted a fraction and made a small sound at the back of his throat, enough to catch John’s attention.  
“...Yes?”

“I know you’re angry at me. I can’t exactly see why, seeing as I did what you wanted, and from the way you reacted you clearly enjoyed the kiss...but you’re mad. So I’m sorry”  
It wasn’t exactly the most heartfelt of apologies but John knew it would be the best he could expect from Sherlock Holmes so he accepted it with a small inclination of his head.  
“Thanks. Just give me some warning next time ok?”

As he turned to go and get changed in his own room he didn’t miss the small smile tugging at the corner of Sherlock’s lips when he heard the words ‘Next time’. 

Things were going to get interesting.


End file.
